creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:DontTouchMeImDrunk/This wiki is a piece of shit
What fucking angers me is the fact that I spend 2 hours making a creepypasta and they have to delete it. They say "Does not meet the wiki'squality standards: content was: "Five subjects were put in a room with nothing but food, drinks, five chairs for them to sit in, and five beds. All five subjects were being ..." Fuck your damn quality standards, shove 'em up your ass, I come on this wikia to make creepypastas, not to waste 2 hours making a creepypasta that was both awesome and creepy and I have to have it deleted by this bullshit EmpyrealInfective dude, now look dude, I know you have special moderation on this bullshit you call Creepypasta Wiki, but what upsets me even more, is that you don't even allow my damn Creepypastas on your site, you disgust me, I waste hours of my day spending my time making a story on your shitty site and you have to delete it, how unbelievable, now I'm not being a pussy and not going on this site anymore because of what happened, but I am disappointed because you delete my story because it doesn't meet your prissy "quality standards". Let's see what the quality standards say. Minimum Standards #Before you post your article to this site you MUST have proofread and spell-checked the document. This includes, but is not limited to, the proper use of capitalization, spelling, punctuation, spacing, and paragraphs. Most document editors, like Microsoft Word, have a spelling and a grammar check feature built in. We suggest using that, then copying and pasting into source mode on the site to eliminate any possibility of formatting conflicts. Failing that, there's always SpellCheck.net. You may also use source mode in the wiki editor to spell check. As a sidenote, ALWAYS store a copy of your work locally on your PC or tablet, or on the cloud. It is YOUR responsibility as a writer to take responsibility for your own work. If we delete your story, and you don't have a backup, tough. Backing up your work only takes a few seconds and can save you many headaches and crying sessions in your pillow at night. #If you upload a pasta that is terribly unedited (spelling, grammar, bad formatting etc) or is a massive wall of text, you acknowledge that it can and in most cases will be deleted as soon as it is uploaded. Pages that are a single, massive block of text (Wall-o-Text) are uninteresting and impossible to read. And all of the terrible spelling and grammar that we see on some submissions make the site look uneducated and childish. In short, they will be deleted. If you have questions with either of these violations, kindly leave a message on one of the administrator's talk pages and one of them will gladly help you out. #This is not to say you must upload pages without any mistakes or you will be banned. We all make mistakes, and we have more than enough qualified editors (including you!) to help out with minor tweaks. Anyway, this is to cut back on the kinds of pages that are either "Each Word Capitalized", or where the author has some weird aversion to ever using a capital letter and/or spaces after punctuation. #''Pages That Are Written Completely In Title Case'' (capitalizing the first letter of each word) will also be deleted instantly. There's no sane reason as to why anyone with a brain and even a basic knowledge of language would write like this. #Pages with a large percentage, to all of the story lacking spaces after punctuation will be deleted instantly. #And the only ones that really piss me off are number 5, which is probably why mine's got deleted, "Pages with a large percentage, to all of the story lacking spaces after punctuation will be deleted instantly". Now, "lacking spaces after punctuation will be 'deleted instantly'". You're shitting me right, now you're just acting childish. Grammar, grammar, grammar, that's all you fucking care about, now as an artist in creepypastas myself, I know for a fucking fact that people don't care about the grammar, I mean sure, I would understand If I misspelled every fucking word I typed in the creepypasta but I didn't. All I did was put the periods to end the sentence which had a quotation at the end which is probably why the bitchy moderators deleted it, and go ahead, delete this blog post like you did everything else, and if you try to, I'm copying the whole blog post so I can post it again, I don't care if you ban me, I can find somewhere else to post my creepypastas that you obviously dont appreciate. #LongLiveTheBullshit Category:Blog posts